Brothers Love
by Yaoi Lover 969
Summary: "Hey where's my morning kiss?" I whined. Ludwig's blushed deepened as he ducked down for a quick peck on the lips. "Thank you my sexy lover boy," picked my coffee up and headed out the door where my work buddy and friend Matthew was waiting for me.


GermanyXPrussia

LudwigXGilbert

((A/N: sorry I didn't do the accent I really couldn't be bother as I wrote this while in class))

Gilbert's POV

I awoke one morning to find the bed empty except for my own presence. I sighed softly to myself getting out of bed and putting on a dressing gown since Ludwig wasn't here to watch me cook breakfast stark naked. I looked at the time as I cooked my breakfast. I put it on a plate and started to eat it. "Not long till I need to leave for work. Oh well I can get a take away coffee."

With that I got dressed locked up and left. I decided to head to the new coffee shop that opened down the street. I was not expecting the site in front of me as I reached the coffee shop. There stood Ludwig in an adorable apron serving coffee and cake. He noticed me and tried to avoid my gaze hoping I hadn't noticed him but he gave up when Feliciano approached him. I heard a, "shit." Fall from his lops which made me chuckle lightly.

I walked towards Ludwig. Feliciano physically tensed and quickly found an excuse to leave. "Why hello there lover boy," I teased slapping his ass playfully. He blushed but was quiet. "So cute in an apron think we are gonna involve aprons in our sex games in future."

Ludwig sighed and walked to the counter to make my coffee. "Here you go Gilbert," he said politely handing me the coffee. I pouted at him.

"Hey where's my morning kiss!" I whined. Ludwig's blushed deepened as he ducked down for a quick peck on the lips. "Thank you my sexy lover boy," picked my coffee up and headed out the door where my work buddy and friend Matthew was waiting for me.

When I got home that night Ludwig was already home. He mumbled a 'welcome back' which made me smile. I plopped myself down on his lap "how was your day?" he asked and I smiled at him.

"It was good. How was your day with that cute little apron? By the way why didn't you didn't you tell me about it?" I asked quizzically.

"That's good to hear. My day was...good also...arm it was meant to be a secret so I could save some money for something important to me..." he said averting his eyes from mine. My red orbs studied his face carefully.

"What's so important to you?" I tried to keep my expression as soft as possible but it was hard.

"Is it that hard to figure out brother?" I looked at him puzzled and he let out a rare chuckle as he leaned forward so he could whisper in my ear, "you." I blushed deeply burying my face into his neck.

"R-really? It's not...that Italian...?" I asked shyly which was rather odd. Ludwig's hand cupped my cheeks pulling my face gently from his neck.

"Really Gilbert I love you more than anything. Feliciano doesn't even come close to you. You're my everything." I blushed more diving in for a passionate kiss.

"I'm glad, and you're my everything Ludwig. I love you more than anything in this world." He smiled and kissed my forehead. We sat there for a while just embracing each other. After a few minutes Ludwig picked me up bridal style and carried me to bed placing me gently on it. The bed was covered in rose petals.

Ludwig disappeared for a couple of seconds returning with champagne in a bucket of ice. "L-Ludwig...?" I whispered in amazement.

"I know you prefer beer but it's not very romantic...so I went with champagne but I bought you beer too if you'd prefer..."

I looked at him "Ludwig. Shut up and kiss me," I told him. He grinned putting the bucket down climbing onto the bed on top of me kissing me deeply. His hands entwined with mine, fingers lacing together.

Ludwig's POV

I nipped at his lip before turning my attention to Gilbert's neck kissing and sucking at the flesh on show. "I'm...seme...tonight...Gil..." I told him between kisses and sucks. He moaned and didn't complain. A rare grin spread across my features. "Did you leave the lube in the draw?"

He blushed and nodded. I reached into the now open draw pulling out a nearly empty bottle of lube. "I-is that going...to be enough...?" I nodded gently kissing him.

"I'll make it last the night." He nodded. Grinning I opened the bottle of lube as my mouth worked on one of Gilbert's now exposed nipple after I'd ripped off his shirt. One hand held open lube bottle while the other moved down to undo Gil's pants pulling them off along with his boxers before working on my own clothing.

Once we were both naked I pouted some lube on my fingers. Gil's delectable moans, groans and grunts quickly making me as hard as a rock. One finger circled his entrance before slowly pushing in. I knew Gil could handle one finger so I didn't wait too long to add the second finger.

He cringed slightly but soon got used to it. I made scissor motions with my fingers before adding the third and final finger inside him. Gil winced as it entered. I reached deeper inside Gil striking that spot deep inside him head on. "L-Ludwig! Right...there! Hit it again!" he yelled and I happily obliged.

After a couple of minutes I removed my fingers which made Gil whimper at the loss. "Don't worry my love you'll be full soon," I whispered as I started to slick my erection with the remaining lube.

I picked up Gil's legs putting them over my shoulders for better access. Lining myself up with his entrance I slowly pushed in. Despite the obvious pain he was feeling Gil begged me to be rough and just slam into him. "P-please Ludwig...!" I shook my head.

Gil huffed at me but his face had an expression of pure bliss. I was finally in him to the hilt I kept myself still allowing him to adjust. It wasn't till most of the pain vanished from Gil's face that I started moving in a rather slow but not too slow pace.

The pace was quickening and my thrusts were getting rougher and I knew Gil was loving it. I adjusted my position to get a better angle. I aimed for that spot inside him that would have him screaming my name in ecstasy.

I found it quickly; he withered beneath me moaning like crazy. One of my hands snaked around to stroke his erection. "L-Ludwig...I'm..." he didn't get to finish as he came into my hand and our stomachs.

Gil's tightening walls brought me to the edge as well after a couple of more hard fast thrusts I came deep inside him. Moaning out his name as he milked me. I collapsed on top of Gil. He grunted at the extra weight. I pulled out of him and rolled off next to him reached over the bed to pick up the champagne and two glasses. "Some champagne?"

He nodded as eagerly as he could. I smiled pouring him a glass and handing it to him before pouring myself a glass, placing the bottle back in the bucket. We drank for a bit before putting our glasses down on the bedside tables and falling asleep curled up to each other.

Gilbert's POV

A few weeks later and it was my birthday. I sighed at the thought of working on my birthday. Ludwig was yet again gone before I awoke so I quickly left to head to the coffee shop where he was still working at.

He actually smiled at me in public when I appeared in view; maybe it was just because it was my birthday. "Happy birthday Gil!" he said with a little too much exuberance. I smiled at him and pulled him down for a deep kiss.

"Thank you Luddy." With the news of my birthday spreading like a wildfire people were approaching me wishing me a happy birthday. Antonio and Francis were two of the first to say it. They had seen me come to this coffee shop once and decided to sit and spy on me and Luddy every morning.

I was surprised to see Feliciano and Lovino come towards me. They wished me happy birthday and then Lovino cursed Feliciano for being scared. I let out a light chuckle. "What are you chuckling about?" Lovino said in a cruel tone.

Luddy came to stand beside me, Lovino glared long and hard at him. "Oh, nothing. Just how cute Feliciano is. You know Feliciano your welcome round ours whenever you want to come over. I'm not as scary as you think."

Feliciano gave a small nod again wishing me a happy birthday before scurrying off. I kissed Luddy goodbye picked up my coffee and headed out. Matthew came to me and kissed me on the cheek wishing me a happy birthday. I could feel Luddy's stare but just ignored it and took a sip of my coffee heading to work.

When I got home Luddy's sweet face changed to a face like thunder when he noticed Matthew behind me. There was a romantic setting in the room. The room was candle lit and romantic music played in the background.

Matthew bit his lip. "I-I'm sorry...I-I...inter-rupted..." I shook my head at that. Luddy stormed out of the room leaving me and Matthew standing there.

"Don't worry M-Mattie. But I think you should leave for tonight I better go see to Luddy." He nodded and quickly left. I let out a soft sigh following Luddy to the bedroom. The bed had even more rose petals spread across it. A red silk duvet cover on the bed, he had put so much effort into this.

I spotted him sitting behind the bed. I walked over to him sitting opposite him. "What do you want? Don't you have a guest to cater for!" he was upset I could see a tear try to escape his eyes "or should I say lover to cater for!"

I stared at him in horror. Did he really think I liked Matthew in that way? He should know more than anyone that he's the only one for me! "Luddy stop this! How can you even think that I love another man! I've never stopped loving you Luddy since I first laid eyes on you! I'll never stop loving you! You're my everything you're my reason for living!"

He looked away. "Not what it looked like this morning..." I sighed and shuffled over to sit beside Luddy taking his hand in mine squeezing it lightly making him look at me.

"Luddy, there is no need to be jealous that was just a happy birthday kiss nothing special. He didn't even kiss anywhere near my lips. If it makes you feel better I'll tell him not to anymore. I'll do anything for you."

Luddy's expression softened, I smiled that smile that was only for him. "Luddy, I tried to stop loving you all those years ago. You're my brother and it was wrong to love you in such a way. But despite trying so hard you were the only thing I thought about I couldn't not love you. So please don't think I'm cheating or anything. The only person I need in my life is you."

He smiled the smallest of smiles at me. "Same here. I know the looks you give to Feliciano when he's around me. I think it's cute but nothing will ever happen between us." I nodded diving in for a much needed kiss.

"Didn't you have dinner ready for us love?" I asked softly. He nodded the look in his eyes told me he wanted to skip dinner and just fuck me into next week. He pulled away before I could kiss him again knowing that all thoughts of dinner would be swept away.

We moved to the dining room where Luddy helped me into my seat before scurrying to the kitchen returning with the plates of food. We are in silence our eyes locked onto one another's as we ate the passion in our eyes unmistakable. Once the four course meal was done with Luddy off again telling me to stay there till he called for me.

After a few minutes of things crashing in our bedroom Luddy's voice rang out, "you can come in now my love!" So I headed to the door but snapped myself out of my day dream to open the door.

I blushed at the sight before me. Luddy was sprawled on the bed wearing a school girl uniform. He clearly wanted me to be seme and usually I'd jump at the chance but today I wanted to ride him. "W-wow...Luddy..." is all I could manage to say.

"Happy birthday my love." I stared at him in shock.

"T-this is my present?" Luddy nodded a small smile graced my lips. "It's the best present ever! Luddy I love you so much!" Luddy blushed lightly making me grin. "But I want to ride you today."

Luddy nodded in approval. I grinned and crawled on top of him. "Oh and Gil, I love you too!" My grin widened as I dived down to kiss him deeply.

I had three of my fingers up to Luddy's mouth "suck," I commanded without hesitation he took my fingers into his mouth sucking on the digits. I lifted up his skirt to see him wearing pink panties. His cock was already hard. Grinning I bent down and licked the covered erection, taking the head into my mouth around the clothing.

Luddy moaned around my digits. I grinned and pulled the panties down his delicious thighs. His erection sprang free. I bent down and licked the weeping head loving the taste of my lover. Luddy continued to moan as I started to take his cock into my mouth sucking hard on the thick organ. Wetting his cock as much as possible I then decided to deep throat him.

The delectable moan that fell from Luddy's lips made me do it again. Then I pulled away so he wouldn't cum. He whimpered as my fingers slid from his mouth. My wet fingers found my entrance I slid a finger inside pumping it in and out of myself. The look in Luddy's eyes told me the sight was arousing I made sure to mentally note to prepare myself in front of him more often.

The second and third fingers quickly joined the first as I made scissoring motions. Moans constantly fell from my lips. "S-so...fucking...s-sexy!" Luddy whispered as I removed my fingers. My hand held Luddy's cock to steady it as I hovered over it lining it up with my entrance.

I pushed myself down onto his cock impaling myself on him. Luddy was fighting not to just thrust up into me like a wild beast. Once he was fully inside me I stopped for a couple of minutes before moving again. Instead of a nice slow pace I went for a rough hard pace. Luddy was trying to complain but his voice was only working for moans, groans and grunts.

Ludwig's POV

Gil was slamming himself down onto my cock there was clear pain on his face but there was also pleasure. After failing to speak I thought I'd let him have his wish as it was his birthday. Soon I was thrusting upwards meeting his every thrust half way pushing me deeper inside him. When I struck that spot deep inside him he yelled out in pure pleasure.

I grinned slamming into that same spot repeatedly. He was moving faster now a clear sign that he was close to completion. I was too, with a few strokes he came on my chest. His tightening walls around my cock making me cum as well as we screamed each other's names in pure ecstasy.

Gil collapsed on top of me we were both panting with exhaustion. I managed to pull out of him while keeping him on me. I smiled down at him and gently stroked his hair his eyes were half closed as he looked back at me before falling asleep.

The next morning I awoke to find Gil nowhere to be seen. I frowned, Gil never got out of bed when I was asleep unless something had happened nor he had work and I know he had the day off work. This worried me, I got up and headed into the hall way as I headed for the stairs I heard someone throwing up in the bathroom, that could only be Gil. I knocked on the door. "Luddy, can you make breakfast for me please? I'll be down in a minute." I snorted.

"You really think I'm going to leave when I can hear you throwing up?" Before he could reply he threw up again. That was it I opened the door finding Gil bent over the toilet seat. I went to his side wrapping an arm round his waist. "You're going to the doctors."

Gil shook his head. "N-no! Luddy! Please!" I sighed softly kissing his forehead gently.

"Fine but if you don't get better we are going I don't care what you say or do." Gil pouted. I let out a light chuckle at this.

Later that day Gil was fine to my relief. "Hey Gil, fancy going out to dinner tonight?" he nodded.

"I'm starving!" he exclaimed. I smiled and pulled him into a tight hug kissing him deeply.

"You're not drinking any beer though in fact nothing alcoholic just in case you're not as well as you think." He pouted. "No arguments," I said with a stern look. Gil huffed as we got ready to leave. "Hurry Gil I don't want to miss the reservation."

"Reservation?" I nodded grabbing his hand and dashing to the car, I opened the door for Gil to get in then moving to the driver's side to get in myself. We arrived at the high class restaurant. We took our seat and ate our meals just before we left I stood in front of Gil he looked at me puzzled.

I got on one knee and pulled a velvet box from my pocket. Everyone was staring at us. "Gilbert," I started opening the box to reveal the silver ring. "Will you do me the greatest honour, making me the happiest person on the planet by marrying me?" He looked completely and utterly shocked by this but he had the biggest smile I've ever seen on anyone even Feliciano's couldn't beat Gil's.

"Of course I'll marry you Ludwig!" he practically screamed as he leaped at me hugging me tightly kissing me on the lips. I smiled as I returned the kiss. Everyone cheered happily as I slid the ring onto his wedding finger. Then we left to head home.

He was grinning all the way home. "Happy birthday," I said softly. He looked at me puzzled. I smiled at him "that ring is your real present. I was going to give it to you even if you refused my proposal." He smiled more as his attention was now put to admiring the ring.

"You're the best Luddy!" I smiled and shook my head.

"No you are Gil." He giggled dreamily. "We have a lot of work to do now though what with planning the wedding and everything." Gil nodded in agreement.

The next morning I woke again to no Gil. I headed to the bathroom. "Gil you're seeing a doctor today," I exclaimed as I went to go call one before phoning his work and getting him the day off. He came down stairs grumpily holding his stomach.

The door bell rang and despite protests from me Gil answered it. He came back with Matthew behind him. "Gilbert, you look terrible what's wrong?"

He shrugged "I don't know I was like this yesterday morning but it went away in the afternoon." Gil had a confused look on his face but Matthew was grinning,

"You know what that means don't you?" Matthew chirped with excitement. Gil shook his head. Matthew gave a small tut. "Gilbert! You're pregnant! It's what's called morning sickness!"

My ears perked up at this. "H-how...I mean I'm a man!" Matthew gave another small tut and lifted up Gil's top, which made me hiss. He felt around Gil's stomach.

"Yes definitely a slight bump. Hey Ludwig come feel his stomach." I came over and felt it a confused look on my face.

"He's right Gil." That was when Matthew saw the ring on his finger.

"Oh my god! Gilbert you're engaged!" Gil nodded the smile from last night returning. "Congrats both of you!"

"Thanks," we both said together. That was when the door bell rang again this time I answered it. I came back into the main room with a doctor.

"Gil let the doctor look you over," I said giving him a comforting smile.

"We think he's pregnant," Matthew chirped a little too enthusiastically. The doctor had an unemotional face but his vivid spiky red hair ((A/N: look up Kingdom Hearts – Axel and you'll see who I'm on bout there)) seemed to give him life.

"Ok then you need to do a pregnancy test." He handed one to him which he took and hurried to the downstairs bathroom. He came back handing the test back to the doctor. "Congratulations you're pregnant. Now we will do an ultrasound to check how far along you are." He did the ultrasound pointing out the baby "Your three months pregnant." With that he packed up and left.

"I'm really pregnant..." I smiled to myself.

"You don't have to keep it..." I said lowly. Gil looked at me and grabbed my face kissing me.

"I want this baby the father is the man I love the man I'm going to marry!" I smiled kissing him.

"Alright," I said softly holding him close me nuzzling his hair. Matthew smiled and bowed before leaving us alone with the wonderful news we had just received.

The End


End file.
